


Forest of the hanged

by Kaantt



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Death Threats, He just gave up, Hurt, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaantt/pseuds/Kaantt
Summary: Manius Macrinus Firmus se questionne sur sa mort.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Forest of the hanged

**Author's Note:**

> Pour que les dieux s'amusent beaucoup, il importe que leur victime tombe de haut. Des années s'écoulent prospères. (...) Mais la peste éclate. Les dieux accusent un criminel anonyme d'infecter le pays et exigent qu'on le chasse. (...)  
> Regarde, spectateur, remontée à bloc, de telle sorte que le ressort se déroule avec lenteur tout au long d'une vie humaine, une des plus parfaites machines construites par les dieux infernaux pour l'anéantissement mathématique d'un mortel. Jean Cocteau - La machine infernale - 1934

Le champ de bataille est une hécatombe. Tant de morts des deux côtés. Des blessés. Des mourants. Plus que le chef de guerre n'en peut compter. Il y a encore quelques minutes la bataille faisait rage mais l'armée de César a repoussé celle du chef breton. Ils sont retournés au-delà du mur d'Hadrien. Ils ont perdu trop d'hommes, les envahisseurs latins aussi. Ce serait absurde de continuer à lutter et de sacrifier ce qui reste d'enfants et de vieillards en armes. Bretons et Romains sont égaux face à Pluton. Dans le royaume des morts les vieilles inimitiés sont oubliées. Tous ont peur de la mort et ne cherchent qu'à survivre.

Le général arpente la plaine. Les soldats encore debout entassent les cadavres de leurs camarades dans des charrettes pour les ramener au camp et leur donner une sépulture. De temps en temps on entend un râle venant de la bouche d'un de ceux qu'on croyait morts. On le regarde, on l'ausculte et si on s'aperçoit qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps on l'achève. Un simple coup de lame sur la gorge, le sang coule, il s'étouffe, des bulles rouges lui montent à la bouche avec un bruit si doux. Il n'a pas le temps de crier, il est déjà mort. Un jeune centurion se tient à genoux, la tête dans un angle inquiétant. Il a trois flèches plantées dans le ventre et une quatrième au cœur. Il ne passera pas la nuit. Il le sait, son chef le sait. Le Dux sort son glaive, cale la tête de son subordonné contre son torse et lui tranche la gorge d'un seul mouvement fluide. Il sent la vie quitter cet homme, il sent le poids de la mort dans ses bras et il lâche le corps. Il retombe avec un bruit sourd. Il n'y a aucune émotion sur le visage du chef de guerre. Plus maintenant. La mort est banale. Il ne va pas s'émouvoir.

Il se rappelle de la première fois qu'il a tué quelqu'un. C'était un Perse. Un jeune soldat comme lui. Il ne connaissait pas son nom et il ne l'a jamais connu. Il tremblait. C'était sa vie ou la sienne. Il n'avait pas l'air traitre ou terrible comme ses supérieurs lui avaient appris. Il semblait perdu, désespéré, _humain_. Il a hésité mais l'instinct de survie était le plus fort. L'autre, dans un dernier élan s'est élancé vers lui. Le jeune soldat a levé son glaive. Il a enfoncé sa lame dans sa poitrine jusqu'à la garde. L'autre a lâché un vague cri étranglé et il est mort. Le poids du corps était insoutenable. Il a pleuré après, quand il est retourné à sa tente, il a pleuré et a demandé pardon. Mais maintenant ça ne lui fait plus rien. Il ne fait même plus d'offrandes aux dieux pour se faire pardonner. Même la mort est fade maintenant. Plus rien ne le touche.

Le Dux Bellorum passe le mur d'Hadrien. Seul, il n'a pas envie qu'on l'accompagne. Il a besoin de réfléchir, il a besoin d'être _seul._ Enfin... Il est toujours seul. Ces soldats, ce ne sont pas ses amis. Il est leur supérieur. On ne le laisse pas se fondre dans le groupe. Il doit être meilleur, il doit être digne de sa place. Un Dux Bellorum nommé par César ne peut pas se mêler à la masse, à la plèbe. Il est seul. Et ça commence à lui peser. Il ne peut pas leur parler de ses craintes, de ses rêves, de ses espoirs car s'il le faisait ils le verraient pour ce qu'il est : un pauvre type détruit par l’ascension qui ne sait pas pourquoi il est là. Il ne peut pas donner cette image aux hommes. Donc il s'isole. Pour essayer de se retrouver. Il marche tranquillement, son corps est douloureux, ses muscles sont tendus, sa tête tourne. Il dépasse la frontière. Il est en territoire ennemi maintenant. Il ne doit pas se faire remarquer. Son arme est encore couverte du sang du jeune centurion. Quel était son nom déjà? Il ne sait plus. Il essuie méthodiquement sa lame dans l'herbe jusqu'à ce que le métal retrouve son pâle éclat habituel. Il ne le range pas dans son fourreau. On ne sait jamais. Il continue sa marche. Un peu plus loin il peut apercevoir la forêt. Là, d'après les espions, se trouve le poste avancé du roi de Carmélide. La Carmélide... Il se met à rire doucement mais sans joie. La Carmélide. Une terre de sauvages, de barbares, une terre ennemie et menaçante mais, en tout cas, ce sont de bons adversaires. Depuis trois cents ans ni les Romains, ni les Bretons ne sont foutus d'obtenir une vraie victoire l'un sur l'autre. Leurs forces sont équivalentes. Un cor retentit. C'est un cor romain. Il y a des hommes à lui de ce côté du mur! Le chef de guerre hâte le pas et se dirige vers le bruit. Il l'entend de nouveau. Il se rapproche encore. Soudain, ils les aperçoit. Ce ne sont pas des romains. Ils n'ont pas l'uniforme, ils n'ont pas les armes, ils ne sont pas ordonnés. Ce sont des Bretons. Il se retourne vers la forêt et se met à courir.

Il court. Le glaive à la main. Il a perdu son casque pendant la bataille, son bouclier est au camp et son armure est complètement cabossée par les coups. Il continue de courir, son souffle est court, sa poitrine est en feu. Il a l'impression que tout son sang quitte ses membres pour se diriger vers son visage. Sa tête est si lourde. Elle cogne, elle vibre, elle brûle. Un liquide chaud coule sur son visage. Il sort de son nez et de ses yeux. Du sang? Des larmes? Il coule le long de son visage. Il est conscient de chaque goute qui trace le contour de ses joues, qui descend sur son menton, qui glisse dans son cou et qui vient se loger contre ses épaule. Il ne doit pas y faire attention. Il doit courir. Il ne regarde pas en arrière. Peut-être qu'ils ne l'ont pas suivi. Peut-être qu'ils ne l'ont pas vu. Il entend des bruits de bottes contre le sol. Fait chier. Ils l'ont vu. Il accélère la cadence. Il ne sait pas où il va mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas retourner au camp, ce serait trop prévisible. Là, maintenant, il a besoin du hasard, de la chance, du destin. Ce sont les seules choses qui pourront jouer en sa faveur. Il dirige donc sa course vers les terres sauvages de Carmélide. Il pénètre dans la forêt. Il n'emprunte pas le petit chemin qui la traverse, il préfère se diriger vers l'obscurité et les arbres. Il zigzague entre les troncs et les buissons. Il ne se retourne toujours pas. Les bruits de pas semblent de plus en plus lointains. Il entend une voix

"Laissez tomber les gars. De toute façon il va se paumer. On retrouvera son cadavre dans une semaine"

Il ne s'arrête pas. Dans le doute. On sait jamais. Il les entend repartir. Les bruits de pas se font de plus en plus faibles puis ils disparaissent complètement. Le Dux ne s'arrête toujours pas. Il continue sa course effrénée au travers de ce territoire qu'il n'avait alors qu'imaginé. Il se met à pleuvoir.

Merde

Quel pays de merde

La terre sur laquelle il s'élançait devient plus molle, des flaques se forment, dans sa course il pose ses pieds dans ces petites mares, l'eau boueuse s'infiltre dans ses chausses, ses pieds sont trempés. Il ne réagit même plus au froid humide de la pluie bretonne sur ses membres. Il a l'habitude maintenant. Il ne ressent plus le froid depuis longtemps. Il s'arrête, il regarde autour de lui. Il ne sait pas où il est. Il est perdu. Il veut faire demi tour. Avec la boue, ses traces de pas doivent être visibles! Voilà. Il va juste les suivre et puis il retrouvera son chemin. Mais les dieux en ont certainement décidé autrement. La pluie se fait de plus en plus dense. Il ne pourra jamais retrouver son chemin. Ses traces de pas vont être effacées! Il ne voit plus rien à partir de deux pieds. Mieux vaut s'arrêter. Il recule, sans regarder derrière lui. Son dos heurte un arbre. Il reprend lentement sa respiration. Une - Deux -Une - Deux. Il est calme, très calme. Il est serein. Il est normal. Tout. Va. Bien. On ne le pourchasse plus. Il doit juste faire une pause. Puis, quand la pluie s'arrêtera de tomber, il pourra repartir. Voilà. C'est aussi simple que cela. Il range son glaive dans son fourreau et tente de s'abriter sous les branches. Il est trempé jusqu'aux os. Il n'a vraiment pas besoin de tomber malade maintenant. Il passe sa main sur son visage. Tiens. C'était du sang le liquide qui coulait de son nez. Il soupire. Merde, sa paume et sa manche sont tâchées maintenant. De toute façon la pluie lavera sa main. Il se blottit un peu plus contre le tronc du chêne. Un frisson désagréable remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il est en alerte. Ses muscles se tendent de nouveau. Qu'est-ce quelle est lugubre cette forêt! Tout semble mort. Il a envie de vomir, de crier.

Il frissonne et il se souvient de l'histoire que son aide de camp lui a raconté sur ce bois.

"On dit que c'est dans cette forêt que le roi de Carmélide fait pendre les condamnés."

Il sent une légère pression sur son épaule. Non, pas vraiment une pression. Plus comme si quelque chose l'effleurait. Comme si un fantôme lui tapotait l'épaule. Il avale durement sa salive et tourne légèrement la tête pour voir ce qui l'a effleuré.

_C'est un pendu._

Ses doigts touchent son épaule. Il a un sursaut. De peur? De dégoût? Il recule légèrement et observe le spectacle macabre. Un jeune homme, quinze ans tout au plus, pendu à l'une des branches du grand chêne. Il est vêtu d'une chemise blanche, déchirée au dos. Au travers des trous on peut voir des marques de coups de fouet. Les marques sont longues, fines, rouges, à vif. Combien il y en a? Il essaye de les compter mais il n'y arrive pas. Elles se confondent les unes avec les autres. Il y en a tellement. Le gamin a dût morfler. Sa tête pend au bout de la corde, le cou est étirée par la pendaison. Son visage repose mollement sur sa poitrine. Il y a un peu de sang séché aux coins de ses lèvres. Il approche doucement sa main du visage, il le relève. Les os du cou craquent, comme des feuilles mortes sous les pieds. Son visage est collant malgré la pluie. Certainement un mélange de sang et de larmes. Il le regarde un peu mieux. Il est froid, glacé même, il n'y a plus aucun souffle de vie chez ce jeune homme. Vu l'état du corps il doit être mort depuis seulement un ou deux jour. Pauvre petit. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire? Pas grand chose surement. Il a une réputation, le roi de Carmélide. Goustan le Cruel. Ce tyran qui crève les yeux des voleurs, qui brûle ses ennemis, qui expose les corps des soldats romains qu'il a massacrés. Car il n'y a pas d'autres mots. Il les a massacrés, torturés, les soldats étaient conscients de chaque étapes de leur agonie, ils ont senti la mort venir les chercher. Il a même tranché la tête de certains et les as ramenées en Carmélide. Dans quel but? Le général préfère ne pas savoir. On dit qu'il a tué sa femme et qu'il martyrise son gosse. Putain. Qu'est-ce qu'il va donner plus tard le fils de Goustan? Celui qu'on appelle déjà le Sanguinaire? Il repense aux actes du roi et il se dit que le pauvre petit qui pend à son arbre ne doit donc pas avoir commis une faute si grave que ça. 

La pluie se fait encore plus dense. Elle ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter. Et s'il n'arrivait jamais à retrouver son chemin? Le Dux Bellorum avise la corde à laquelle le corps du jeune homme est retenu. Oui. Plutôt mourir ainsi de sa propre main plutôt que de supporter la longue et douloureuse agonie de la faim et de la soif. Oui quand la pluie s'arrêtera, si elle s'arrête plutôt, il décrochera le cadavre et prendra la corde avec lui. Et s'il ne retrouve pas son chemin et bien... Il se pendra à un arbre. Ce ne sera pas une mort rapide et ce sera douloureux mais tout vaut mieux que l'errance jusqu'à la mort. De toute façon même s'il retrouvait son chemin il n'est pas sûr de vouloir survivre.

Après tout s'il meurt à qui manquera-t-il?

Ses hommes? Non. Il est leur chef. Ils n'ont pour lui que du respect voir même juste un respect de surface. Sa mort ou sa disparition les attristera peut-être mais ils oublieront bien vite. Peu importe si ça fait dix ans qu'il est à leur tête. Ce sont des soldats. On leur a appris à obéir et c'est tout. Peu importe à qui ils obéissent.

Rome? Non, ces pignoufs nommeront vite un nouveau Dux pour administrer cette Brittania de merde. Il lui souhaite bien du courage à son successeur.

Aconia? Il se mord la lèvre pour contenir le rire amer qui risque de lui échapper. Ça fait dix ans qu'il est parti. Pas une permission. Il n'a pas vu sa femme depuis dix ans. Instinctivement il porte sa main droite à son annulaire gauche. Il caresse doucement sa bague entre son index et son majeur. Son alliance. Un cadeau d'Aconia pour leur mariage. Il la garde toujours. Comme un souvenir, une relique. C'est une bague qui n'a rien de spécial mais elle lui rappelle qu'Aconia est vraie. Qu'elle _existe._ Qu'elle n'est pas qu'une création de son esprit malade. Malade de la guerre, malade de la garnison. Il y a une femme, un être de chaire et de sang qui l'attend à Rome. Enfin qui l'attend... Ça fait dix ans. Peut-être qu'elle le croit mort, peut-être qu'elle est morte. Elle s'est surement trouvé un amant. Belle comme elle est. De toute façon si elle en a un, il ne le saura pas et il ne la blâmera pas. Dix ans de solitude. Au bout d'un moment. Il pourrait comprendre. Ça ne lui ferait pas plaisir, bien sûr, mais il serait capable de pardonner. S'il meurt, pour Aconia, la différence ne sera pas bien grande. Il vaudrait mieux en fait pour elle qu'il le soit. C'est vrai, après tout un mari vivant, même s'il est loin, ça reste une contrainte à la liberté de son épouse. S'il meurt, elle sera libre.

Tout à coup, la pluie s'arrête. Il sourit. Sans joie. Cela n'atteint même pas ses yeux. Et en fait c'est plus un rictus qu'un sourire. Bon c'est décidé. S'il ne sort pas vite de cette forêt il ira se pendre à l'arbre le plus proche. Ça fera plaisir au Bretons tient! De nouveaux bruits de pas se font entendre. Le son des chaussures sur la gadoue est dégueulasse. Ça plus l'odeur du mort. Il a envie de gerber. Une voix s'élève accompagnant le bruit des pas.

"Général?!"

C'est Cordius. Il a dût le suivre depuis le début, il a dût se demander pourquoi le Dux Bellorum était parti, seul, sans rien dire aux hommes, de l'autre côté de la frontière. L'homme s'approche de son chef. Il tient une grosse étoffe en laine grise à la main. Ils se regardent.

"Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là Général? J'vous cherchais moi! J'me suis inquiété!

Il ne répond pas.

-J'vous ai amené ça. Bon avec la pluie elle doit être un peu mouillée mais ça vous réchauffera peut-être.

-Tu-Tu sais rentrer au camp?

-Ouais ouais, y a les gars qui nous attendent, puis j'ai la carte."

Le chef s'accroche aux épaules de son aide de camp. Sa prise est ferme. Presque douloureuse. Il va le suivre. Il va retourner au camp et il va vivre. Après tout il y en a bien au moins un qui sera content de le voir en vie.

"Merci Cordius."

Sa voix est faible, elle tremble, des sanglots entrecoupent ses mots. Il se laisse aller. Il ne sait pas si ce sont des larmes de joie ou de désespoir. Sa mort aurait réglé certaines choses mais bon. Visiblement les dieux tiennent à ce qu'il vive encore pour un petit moment. Cordius tapote son épaule, l'enroule dans l'étoffe et lui fait signe de le suivre. Ensemble ils sortent du bois. Retrouvent les hommes et retournent au camp. Il y a un message pour lui. Il doit faire un rapport de l'attaque à Lucius Silius Sallustius.

Comme quoi Manius Macrinus Firmus va devoir encore vivre un peu.


End file.
